


Tharja's Failed Experiment

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [65]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beheading, F/F, Futanari, Guro, Necrophilia, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Tharja tests out a spell to let her live on after being beheaded with Robin's assistance - but the spell ends up not working as intended.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 4





	Tharja's Failed Experiment

When Kiran gathered a group of mages and ordered them to create a spell that would let the person it was cast on stay alive after being beheaded, Tharja found it an interesting challenge. Now, their work had entered its final stages. Many of the other mages from their group had already tested the spell on themselves, but all of them had failed. However, Tharja wasn’t bothered by that in the slightest. She was more brilliant than any of them, her dark magic was her entire life. Besides, she also had something they didn’t. The last of their group who had tested the spell was a redhead mage from among the Shepherds. That woman’s analytical nature led to her documenting every part of the process, everything she felt once she cast the spell on herself and even what she was feeling as the fateful blade claimed her head. She didn’t get to last for too long, the spell failed to permanently bind her soul to her head - but that let Tharja know what she needed to work on. And so, using Miriel’s research notes, Tharja believed she had succeeded in making it - with the spellbook sitting firmly in her grasp. She stared happily at the tome she was holding in her hands. She had finally done it! This was really it! Now, all it was left was to test the spell out…  
“...Thank you…” She muttered towards the glasses-clad head whose notes helped her in succeeding as she stood up - hugging the spellbook tightly and pressing it against her chest. She had just the person to help her carry the test out - and she was grateful that the magic would let her get closer to her. Even with as many Robins as this world had, it was still hard finding one to agree to do it - but Tharja wouldn’t want anyone else to assist her with that. It just required her to put some effort into it, but eventually, she succeeded. Now, she just had to find that Robin again - and then… Aaah, she was just shivering in excitement thinking of what would follow.

“...I’ll be leaving now.” She told the other mage who was still in their research lab - a girl with pink, short hair and an interesting amount of darkness in her soul. If Robin wasn’t the one for her, she’d almost find the girl captivating enough to find out more about her - but the white-haired tactician was now and forever her main focus. Katarina didn’t reply, too focused on the green-haired head on her desk. She had been approached by a most interesting girl, one who was almost an incredible fountain of knowledge for what they were trying to create here. Now, she was trying her best not to miss anything the girl would do. Because of that, she barely acknowledged the Plegian sorceress’s words or the fact that she had left.

Tharja knew precisely where her Robin’s quarters were - and it happened that the twintailed tactician was there when she walked inside. And even better, she was in the middle of something… Hunger popped up in Tharja’s eyes as she looked at the tool twitching in between Robin’s legs.  
“Tharja? I told you not to just storm in here!” Robin froze as she heard the door open, her hand still stuck on her erect dick. Precum leaked down the entire length of it, the white-haired girl caught in the middle of jerking off by her unwanted stalker. With a blush on her face and visibly flustered, she turned around to look at her visitor and shoo her away - wanting to just finish masturbating in peace. She was very much aware that she was showing her dick to the woman by doing so, but at that point she had accepted that this world’s Tharjas had already seen her in her full naked glory plenty of times. However, this Tharja seemed a little different than her usual black-haired admirers who tried to get in here. It seemed there was some purpose to her coming in. As much as Robin would have liked to just kick her out, she had to find out if that was true first. “What brings you here, Tharja?” She asked while slowly pumping her hand on her erection still, working to keep herself hard in case Tharja left quickly.  
“I finally finished my spell, my dear. Now… It’s time for us to test it...” Tharja explained while gesturing at the spellbook she held. Robin blinked and looked at her. What spell? Tharja should know she never wanted to be a target of her twisted magic… Then again, she did agree to help out one of them. But the spell seemed like it could never work… “Wait, you mean the decapitation spell?” Robin asked, not wanting it to be true. “Yes, that one… Let us do it right away.” Robin sighed with disappointment. Why couldn’t the damn mage have come to her just a moment later? “Alright. So, how will we do it?” Tharja smiled a bit while stepping further into Robin’s room - and dragging a guillotine into the room as well. It was one of the castle’s many devices which would allow heroes to indulge fully in their dark desires. Just perfect for the dark mage and her reluctant white-haired partner.

Robin eyed the thing curiously while still keeping one hand at her cock. If Tharja wanted her to behead her, she could do that - at least then that would mean one less annoying stalker she had to deal with. Once Tharja had dragged the guillotine to the middle of Robin’s room, she quickly got on top of it. She quickly put her head down in the lunette, then had it snap into place, stabilizing her neck right below the blade. The device was pretty compact to allow for easy transportation - making it just long enough for the sorceress’ back to rest on it, but not her legs. As she laid down on top of it, the sorceress spread her legs - and quickly pulled her loincloth to the side. “Ah, Robin… You seemed so worked up when I entered… Please, use my body…” Robin took a good, long look at the sorceress’s meaty thighs and the dripping, inviting slit waiting in between them. Was this just a ploy by the Plegian woman to get her to fuck her? Well, she did have a very hot body… And the more she got to see it, the more her cock ached to be sheathed inside a real pussy. Ah, to hell with it. Even if she was just failing for Tharja’s ploy here, she wanted to fuck her now! Approaching Tharja on the guillotine, Robin quickly shoved her erection into the dark mage’s pussy. Gods… How was she so tight? Robin moaned hard as her hard-on entered deep into Tharja’s body, the dark mage shivering at the pleasant penetration. Yes! Robin was finally inside her! She wanted nothing more than to lose herself in this feeling… But she came here to do more than just that. Opening her spellbook, Tharja began to channel the magic that was within it. The tome began to glow deep purple as it floated off her chest, with more purple enveloping Tharja’s body - a few magical rings popping up around her neck. The dark mage chanted the invocation for the spell for a little longer, before finally unleashing the spell’s full might all over her body. At the same time, she was getting closer and closer to coming. And now that she was done with the spell, she could fully enjoy herself through that. “Ah! Robin! I’m ready! Do it now!” She called out in between her moans, her body twitching as she pushed her hips against her futa lover’s dick. The tactician was near a climax of her own in return - the result of her interrupted masturbation. Because of that, Robin waited for a little longer - pulling the lever as she was just a few thrusts away from cumming.

The sharp blade slid down in an instant, cutting through Tharja’s neck with ease. There was nothing to support her head now that it was cut off, and it simply fell off to the ground. This felt so weird… It was as if she was and wasn’t connected to the rest of her body at the same time. Well, was certain for sure - the spell did something to keep her going, at least. The dark mage had no way to control her body anymore, but she could very much feel what was happening. With no orders from her brain, her lower body began to twitch wildly - doubling down on it after a few more of Robin’s thrusts that made it cum. Tharja was clearly able to feel Robin’s semen shoot inside her as well, all while waiting patiently on the ground. There was a bit of pain on both ends of her neck, and she could feel a little blood going from it - but other than that, what happened didn’t really hurt her. Her body was certainly going through an unusual climax now - but she quite enjoyed it nonetheless. Robin’s dick was still twitching inside her… There was nothing that could make her happier than this. If anything, her head seemed clearer than usual after a climax - letting her think more easily on what to do next. The spell looked to be successful… Now, they should get to figuring out her new body’s limits. However, Robin seemed very engrossed in her climax - so Tharja just waited for her to recover from it.

Robin breathed heavily as the final streaks of cum poured out of her dick right into Tharja’s demanding pussy. With all of Tharja’s faults, she really had an amazing body - Robin easily deciding it was one of the best climaxes she ever had. Well, that was something the girl was good for at least. Pulling out, Robin circled the body, and picked Tharja’s head up. It seemed that the dark mage was still clinging on to her life - but Robin was expecting her to die any moment now. She let the tip of her dick rest against Tharja’s lips, and the woman stuck out her tongue and began to lick it.  
“Tell me, o great Plegian sorceress, did this incredible spell of yours work?” Robin couldn’t help herself but mock Tharja like that while letting the dark mage lick her dick. To her great surprise, she felt a voice within her head - one she instantly recognized as Tharja’s. “It worked just fine… Now, we shall see if this truly means immortality!” Tharja didn’t register the tone of Robin’s voice, happy that the tactician was talking to her in the first place. “Let’s start with you inserting your cock into my head… from the other side.” She followed it up with a request for Robin - leaving the twintailed woman baffled. So, Tharja’s spell had worked in the end? She couldn’t just back away from helping her now… Hopefully it’d be as fun as taking Tharja’s pussy. Also, she had to admit that she was also curious about the limitations this spell had put on Tharja. She let her cock linger in front of Tharja’s mouth for a bit longer, taking in the pleasure Tharja’s tongue was giving her. Then, she lifted Tharja’s head just a little - and slid her member right into Tharja’s throat. She dragged Tharja’s head down onto her dick, penetrating Tharja’s head from below just like the mage asked her to. The tip of the dick quickly found its way into the Plegian’s mouth, with Robin proceeding to fuck it with a lot of force.

However, it didn’t last for long. As Robin plugged all of her throat like that, Tharja suddenly found herself unable to breathe. She was sucking air in, but the cock inside her blocked it all successfully. But how? Shouldn’t her body be able to get air in through the hole where her head used to be? Well, whatever the reason, she couldn’t breathe at all. Her face began to grow red with asphyxiation. As Robin finally shoved her dick all the way inside her, her dick popping out of her mouth, Tharja contacted her telepathically again. “R-Robin, please pull out. I can’t breathe…” While asking that question, Tharja still sucked on the part of Robin’s dick that was between her lips, her tongue dancing around her crush’s cock. That, in turn, made Robin feel very good… She had never felt anything like that, and she very much liked it. Still, if Tharja was having issues now… As much as she would have wanted to keep her dick like that, after grinding Tharja’s head a few more times up and down her dick Robin pulled out. As that happened, Tharja’s head was already starting to get heavy - and surprisingly, she was having a bit of a harder time feeling the rest of her body now. But her having to recover didn’t mean Robin should waste that time. “Try my other neck stump instead.” Tharja told the white-haired woman, and Robin did just that. She was eager to have something cover her dick again, and Tharja was able to feel just how hard her cock was as it made its way into her esophagus. It was as if she was swallowing something very big… But the feeling wasn’t unpleasant at all. Tharja liked what she felt of it - and as Robin continued to fuck it, the mage’s mind would recover, and the magic binding it to the rest of her body grew stronger again, letting her experience all of it. By the time Robin came a second time, Tharja was able to feel every single streak of her cum that the tactician deposited down her gullet and into her stomach - and she cherished each and every one of them. Luckily, this time she was able to breathe, her windpipe not affected by Robin’s dick. Even if her esophagus was stretched out to make Robin’s tool fit inside it, there was still room for air to go through in the other orifice open in her neck stump. However, had it not been the case, Robin wouldn’t have stopped at all. The mage’s gullet was even tighter than her cunt. Robin’s cock felt better using it than when she fucked Tharja’s slit - and at that point, she’d even let her choke on her dick to get off like that.

With two climaxes in quick succession like that, Robin needed a bit of a break. As she rested, Tharja considered what they could check out next. She still needed air... And she still felt pain once it was taken away from her. But how about other sources of pain? Would she still be able to feel it if Robin hurt her body some more? They could test that even while Robin’s dick was still limp. “Break one of my arms. We’ll test if this changed my pain resistance.” She told Robin, and the woman immediately followed suit. Tharja was able to feel Robin’s hands grab onto her arm, she felt as the tactician bent it in a way is was never supposed to go, and then… Snap! Her elbow cracked as her forearm was dislocated, with some pain shooting through her. But Robin wasn’t done yet - a sadistic smile popping up on her face as she grabbed Tharja’s elbow and hand. Then, she brought it down onto her knee while raising it herself, all to a satisfying crack as the mage’s arm broke. Tharja tried to scream in pain as that happened, but no sounds could leave her mouth - instead, she just suffered silently as the pain of having her bone broken like that got to her. But at least they confirmed she could feel pain, right? That was good? With the pain filling her body like that, Tharja wasn’t sure. As the pain flowed through her, she had more troubles feeling the rest of her body again. Was this an aftereffect of the pain? There certainly seemed to be a correlation between the too… They needed to test it some more. “R-Robin, please hurt me again!” Tharja left that request right in Robin’s brain - but at that point, Robin needed no such encouragement. Ah, it felt so good to finally get back at the bitch for all the Tharjas who stalked her! For all the times she was spied on in the bath, or the times where some shadowy stuff left her dick after cumming because of their dark magic! She deserved to suffer, and Robin had every intention of delivering her just that pain.

Turning around for a moment, Robin grabbed a knife and then returned back to Tharja. Then, she drove the sharp blade right through the girl’s bodysuit and into her flat belly. She dragged it up the girl’s stomach, making sure to wiggle the knife around to cause Tharja more pain while it sliced through her skin and her insides. At that point, Tharja began to scream mentally. Oh, the pain was definitely very real still - and she let Robin know just that. With their telepathic link still going, she screamed what was basically just gibberish - with Robin enjoying every second she got to listen to Tharja’s pain-filled voice. That only encouraged her to go on, continuing the cut until the knife was stopped by Tharja’s sternum. Still, there were other ways to make her suffer. Ripping the knife out, Robin pulled the front of Tharja’s boob cover down - uncovering both of Tharja’s breasts. Her grabbing Tharja’s nipple sent some pleasant ripples through to the dark mage’s brain, but once she sunk the knife into the base of her tit Tharja’s screams returned in full force. As Robin sawed away at her chest, pain filled Tharja’s mind - and with it, she found herself being unable to feel anything else from her body. All she could feel now was just Robin’s knife, meticulously sawing her tit off with long, powerful slices, and the massive, bleeding cut that went through all of her stomach. And as her beloved continued to do it, with horror Tharja noticed that she no longer was able to feel her fingers and her toes anymore. “R-Robin, can you touch my hand for a bit?” Tharja asked Robin once she got used to the pain of debreasting, also hoping that holding hands with Robin would make her able to accept the pain a little more - but Robin just ignored her. 

Once her tit was cut off in full, Robin walked around to her lower body again. All these screams she could hear made her very hard again - so she wanted to sheathe it once more inside Tharja. Robin grabbed her legs to spread them properly again, gaining access to dark mage’s cunt - and then shoved her cock straight in. With the pleasure that came with the penetration, however, also came the confirmation that what Tharja felt before was correct. She was unable to feel one of Robin’s hands, one that grabbed her lower on the leg - showing that her connection to her body was really fading away. But… The spell was supposed to have fixed that! Time shouldn’t have been an issue… Was it because of Robin’s actions, then?

Tharja quickly got the response to that. Robin reached into her open stomach, and pulled it open - and then she began to tug on her guts. Long ropes of Tharja’s intestines were pulled out of her body as the woman began to scream again. New, even stronger pain began to go through her as Robin proceeded to slowly hollow out her stomach - all while happily thrusting right into the dark mage’s womb. She could no longer feel her legs or her arms - all she could feel at that point was just the things Robin was taking away from her and the steady humping Robin was giving to her pussy. “Robin, please, stop… You’re killing me! The pain is interfering with the spell!” If anything, hearing that only made Robin fuck her even harder - the woman proceeding to remove even more of her insides once she heard that.  
“Robin! Robin, please! ROBIN!” Tharja called out, finally considering the possibility that she’d die here. She was so sure that her spell would keep her alive, that the idea of dying never crossed her mind. But now that it was very much possible, fear got the best of her - and she bombarded Robin’s mind with cries for help. “ROBIIIN! PLEASE, DON’T KILL ME! I DON’T WANT TO DIE! I DON’T WANT TO DIEEEEEEE! ROBIIIIIIIIIN!” She screamed, and screamed, and screamed… Until there was no longer a Tharja who could do that. The pain was just enough to sever her soul’s connection to her body - right after she felt Robin cum inside her once more. The silence that followed was a bit disappointing to Robin, but with her climax taking her, she didn’t really need the extra stimulation. This felt so good! If she had known that killing others was this thrilling, she would have certainly tried it out later. With how devoted to her all these other Tharjas seemed, it probably wouldn’t be too hard to get another one of them to die for her...

As her climax died down, Robin pulled out - and looked at the bloody mess that was left of Tharja’s corpse. With her head cut off, one tit gone, and most of her stomach emptied, it was pretty hard to imagine just how pretty the woman had looked just a few hours ago. But now she was no more. Robin looked her corpse up for some more. With how the castle currently was, the guts she had removed would go on to feed some of the carnivorous mounts they had. She should probably carry Tharja’s corpse to the kitchens, instead. But before that happened, she’d enjoy it for some more time. Tharja’s head, however, didn’t need to go to either of these places. Just a few simple spells, and she would keep it with her as a fucktoy forever - just like Tharja would have wanted. Well, now that the dark mage was gone, the tactician smiled as she realized she wouldn’t need to endure listening to that Tharja through whenever she wanted to fuck it - not to mention that it also spared her from constantly being watched by the dark mage’s leery gaze.

For now, since her dick was pretty tired after all the fucking she gave Tharja so far, Robin decided to leave for a bit. When they first talked, Tharja did ask her to report what they would find out together while testing the spell had she not survived it. The people working on getting the spell working deserved to find out, what happened to a part of their team. She took Tharja’s head to lab with her - with the only person still there being the same pink-haired girl Tharja spotted before leaving. Now, however, instead of just examining one head that was on her desk, she had several of these there - and they all looked similar. However, even more baffling was the fact that there was another girl with a head just like all the cutoff ones, standing on the other side of the desk - and the two of them seemed to be locked in a discussion. It was hard to believe to her that so many of these girls would come to help that woman out all at once… So what was going on with them? As Robin approached them, she heard the green-haired girl go into detail on what happened to her when she was beheaded - and the girl said it in such a hot way, that Robin found herself growing hard in her pants once more. 

By the time she got to them, she had a full-on erection. It was just painful for her to keep it contained anymore, so Robin freed it from her pants again. She lowered Tharja’s head onto her dick while stopping, and proceeded to summarize what happened to Tharja while using her head to get off once more. Recalling these memories was incredibly pleasurable as well, and so she came very hard as she finished her explanation - shooting her cum both onto Tharja’s face, and onto Katarina’s table. Some of it even got onto some of the heads she had there, squirting right into their open mouth and onto their cheeks. The two other girls listened to what she had to say attentively, thanking her for her help once she was done. To emphasize just how thankful she was, the pink-haired girl cast a spell on Tharja’s head - one that caused the dead girl’s tongue to start moving again. It’d lick the tip of Robin’s post-climax dick as it was stuck inside her mouth, wrapping itself around it - and overall making her feel just as good as Tharja’s tongue was when the dark mage was still alive. She nodded her head at the girl to thank her, and the other tactician just smiled at her in return. Keeping her dick sheathed inside Tharja’s head, Robin returned to her room - not even hiding the head that was impaled on her dick anymore. A few Tharjas she had passed looked at her with desire, but some of them looked at the head at her dick with jealousy, too. She made a mental note about each of them, marking them as potential future kills for herself when she’d get bored of her Tharja’s corpse and her new onahole in the shape of her head. 

Back in her room, Robin pulled the head off her dick, and proceeded to fuck Tharja’s body once more - this time, burying her dick deep inside the dead girl’s tight asshole. If any Tharjas were watching her right now, Robin very much hoped that they would be turned on even by the sight of her boning the headless corpse of another Tharja.


End file.
